A tailgate is known from DE 195 37 594 C1, in which a circumferential frame projects upwardly from a lower tailgate body, which frame together with the upper edge of the tailgate body encompasses an opening; a rear window is disposed in the opening. The edge area of the rear window is provided with a non-transparent band that visually conceals the frame and that is shaded with rasterized dots over its entire illumination surface in the area of a supplemental brake light, which is mounted on the inside and at the upper edge of the rear window, so that the light of the supplemental brake light can pass through the window.
A supplemental brake light, which is mounted on the inside and in the upper area of a rear window is also known from DE 91 09 578.6 U, which supplemental brake light is connected via light conductors with at least one of the side brake lights.